


Sleigh Ride

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sleigh Ride, deputy!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has had a tough week but Derek has a surprise that makes it just a little bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh Ride

“You alright?”

Stiles tilted his head back so he could see where Derek was standing behind the couch. “Yes. I’m just tired. It’s been a rough week. I’m going to spend the weekend relaxing.”

“Did you want to talk about it?”

“Not really. Part of me just wants to completely forget about everything that’s happened. There is something you could do for me.”

“And what’s that?”

“Come cuddle with me?” Stiles patted the empty space next to him on the couch with a soft smile. “We’ve barely had any time to ourselves this week. Please?”

“Fine.”

Derek made his way around the couch until he was sitting next to Stiles with his feet propped up on the small coffee table. Stiles curled into Derek’s side so his head was resting on Derek’s chest while one of his hands curled around Derek’s hip. Stiles let out a content sigh when Derek wrapped one arm around Stiles’s back and rested the other on one of Stiles’s knees. The hand on Stiles’s knee was rubbing random shapes onto the fleece pyjama pants Stiles was wearing.

“So you already know my week sucked. How was yours?”

“Exhausting. Your dad had me working on a major case with him.”

“Good. That means he thinks you’re good at your job which you are. Although, I still think being a werewolf is cheating.”

“How is that cheating?”

“You can just sniff out a perp! You’re like a glorified police dog.” Stiles let out a yelp when Derek pinched his arm firmly. “Stop that! Bad dog! You know I bruise easily.”

“Keep making dog jokes and there won’t be an inch of your body that’s not bruised.”

“Is that a promise?”

Derek groaned and dropped his head against the back of the couch. “Why do I even bother? You turn everything I say against me.”

“You just make it too easy for me. Learn to pick your words carefully.”

“I’m pretty sure it doesn’t matter how careful I am when picking my words around you. You’ll always find some way to warp them.”

“It’s just my way of showing you that I love you.”

“That’s not really how it comes off.”

Stiles shifted so he could look at directly at Derek. “Are you telling me you don’t feel loved?”

“I wasn’t going to say it out loud but…”

“I am the most loving person I know! I exude loving vibes that penetrate all those around me. I’m like a love machine.”

“A love machine?”

“Did I stutter?”

“No but you are making me question why I’m dating you.”

“Please. You love me.”

“I do.” Derek brought Stiles in for a slow but passionate kiss that left Stiles feeling slightly breathless when Derek pulled away. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

Stiles was feeling nice and toasty warm like a marshmallow over a fire before you get tired of waiting and shove it right in the flames. There was a body wrapped tightly around Stiles that was starting to move around thus disturbing Stiles’s bubble of warmth. Stiles let out a whine as he grabbed a hold of the arm that wasn’t trapped under his body and tangled his legs with the two starting to move away from his. The body behind his shook with laughter and stopped moving around.

“I guess you’re awake.”

“No. Still sleeping.”

“You may talk in your sleep but it’s never this coherent.”

“I do not.”

“Sure you don’t.”

Stiles turned around until he was face to face with Derek. “I do not talk in my sleep. That’s the only time I stop talking.”

“If that’s what helps you to sleep at night.”

“Shut up! Why are you being so mean to me? I just woke up. It’s too early for this nonsense.”

“I’m being mean?”

“Yes.”

“I suppose a mean person would cancel the plans I made for us tonight.”

“What!” Stiles sat up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. “What do you mean plans? You made plans? Like date night plans?”

“Is that really so hard to believe?”

“Well… Normally I’m the one who does all of the planning and I end up having to drag you practically kicking and screaming to whatever I have planned.”

Derek sighed and sat up so he wasn’t talking up to Stiles anymore. “That may be true but I am capable of planning things for us to do together.”

“I apologize for my disbelief.” Stiles moved to sit in Derek’s lap with his arms wrapped around his neck. “Are you going to tell me what it is or is this a surprise.”

“Surprise.”

“What if I guess?”

“We’re not playing the guessing game and even if you did guess right I wouldn’t tell you.”

“You know I’m not good with surprise.”

“I’m aware.” Derek rolled his eyes with a smile. “It’s why I now keep your Christmas and birthday presents at your dad’s house.”

“It’s not my fault you pick terrible hiding places. I mean the garage? Really? I know I don’t spend a lot of time in there but I do go in there from time to time.”

“I had them pushed to the back of the highest shelf!”

“That’s where we keep the stuff we don’t use often. Excuse me for thinking we might have an extra cooler up there.”

“Fine. I’ll give you that one but my bedside table?”

Stiles let out a loud huff and moved to open the drawer to Derek’s bedside table. “You take your socks off when your feet get too hot and then leave them in here so they don’t get lost. Of course you then forget you put them in there in the first place so I end up having to get them out on laundry day.”

“You could always let me do the laundry.”

“Absolutely not. You don’t do it right and don’t distract me from my point. You come up with shitty hiding places.”

“Fine but I’m still not telling you what the surprise is.”

“Damn it.”

* * *

 

Stiles couldn’t see a thing. Before he had left the house Derek had tied a piece of cloth around Stiles’s eyes so he wouldn’t be able to see where they were going. So instead of walking gracefully like he normally does (not), Stiles is stumbling after Derek like a baby deer on ice. He could hear Derek laughing every time he tripped over something because Derek is evil like that.

“You know you’re supposed to be guiding me not laughing at my pain.”

“I am guiding you.”

“I regret to inform you you’re doing a really shitty job of it. Maybe I should just take the blindfold off.”

“We’re almost there.”

“And how many more bruises will I get before we get there?”

“Stop complaining.” Derek moved behind Stiles and untied the blindfold. “Happy?”

“Immensely. We’re going on a sleigh ride? No way!”

“No we’re just going to watch other people take sleigh rides.”

“Don’t get sarcastic with me.”

Derek rolled his eyes before making his way over to a man that was holding a clipboard so he could talk to him. Stiles waited patiently while the two talked then walked over to Derek when he motioned for him to come over. A question was about to come out of Stiles’s mouth when Derek grabbed a hold of his waist and hoisted him into the sleigh. Stiles covered his mouth to keep from letting out a surprised shriek.

“Derek! What the hell? I’m capable of climbing into a sleigh.”

“I didn’t want to risk it.”

“Asshole. Get up here.”

“Since you asked nicely.”

“Shut up.” Stiles grabbed a hold of Derek’s arm and put it around his shoulder. “So what route is this thing taking?”

“We’ll be going through the forest.”

“So we’ll be going on the quiet, scenic route then. You went all out on this.”

“Only the best for you.”

Stiles let out a loud laugh that made the driver turn around to give him a strange look. “Such a way with words. When did you even have the time to find out about this place?”

“One of the guys down at the station mentioned taking his wife and kids on a sleigh ride. I thought you might enjoy it after the week you’ve had. Worth getting out of bed for?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“On your cuddling skills. A sleigh ride is nothing without an awesome cuddling buddy. Think you’re up for the challenge?”

“You’ve never complained before. I think I’ll be fine.”


End file.
